


Senses

by rubychan05



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between Doumeki and him, Watanuki thinks, is that while he’s yelling out his feelings for the whole world to hear, Doumeki seals them inside, hiding them behind walls of stoic silence where most people don’t notice them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

The difference between Doumeki and him, Watanuki thinks, is that while he’s yelling out his feelings for the whole world to hear, Doumeki seals them inside, hiding them behind walls of stoic silence where most people don’t notice them. Watanuki never used to notice either. But then Doumeki shared his blood and saved his life again, and suddenly all Watanuki can do is notice.

He sees the heated looks and the passion deep inside those golden orbs, boring into him until Watanuki can barely breathe, barely think. He feels the way that Doumeki’s fingers linger on his as he passes the bento box back, the barely noticeable stroke of the archer’s little finger upon Watanuki’s palm.

He smells the terror on Doumeki as Watanuki is cornered by a particularly nasty spirit, the fear oozing out of him in waves as he rushes to string his bow, intent on rescuing Watanuki from its clutches. He hears the worry in his voice as he calls Watanuki an idiot afterwards, the slight tremble in his tone as he casually asks if Watanuki can walk on his own.

And then he doesn’t know how it happened but he’s suddenly tasting Doumeki, hungrily eating at him with inexperienced lips and dimly noticing the spicy hint of cinnamon he can taste. And Doumeki’s tasting him, and he wonders what the archer can detect in his own mouth, but that doesn’t matter because Doumeki’s pushing him down to the ground and oh god, Watanuki didn’t realise anything Doumeki did could feel that good…

The moment’s broken when a very amused Yuuko arrives to retrieve the scroll that started it all. They barely make it back to Watanuki’s before it starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
